


At The End

by alifish1988



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifish1988/pseuds/alifish1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story about old Kaidan on his death bed after living a life after Shepard sacrificed himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End

Kaidan takes a laboured breath as he looks at his children and grandchildren surrounding his bed. He smiles as he takes another laboured breath, it won't be long now he can feel it. Kaidan sees his ex wife Linda in the back her silver hair tied back in a neat bun. He beckons her over. 

"Linda I'm glad you came." Kaidan croaks out with a scratchy voice. 

"I was surprised when Ashley said you wanted to see me." Linda replies.

Kaidan looks at his children who instantly gather the grandchildren and leave their parents alone. "I need to say I'm sorry, I wanted to love you, wanted to give you what you deserved but I had already given away my heart. You have always been important to me, you helped me when my life was at its darkest, and gave me a reason to keep going. Thank you." He says.

Linda eyes fill with tears. "Oh Kaidan. I forgave you years ago, I had always known it was a long shot the you would be able to fully return my feelings." She says.

Kaidan closes his eyes and relaxes feeling more at peace. Linda kisses his cheek then calls the rest of the family in. Kaidan starts to fade away, he opens his eyes and reaches over to the table with his photos. His son John goes over but isn't sure what he wants.

"Here, this is the one he wants." Linda says handing John a picture.

He looks at it instantly recognizing Commander Shepard and next to him his father, both are smiling and holding hands. He knew his father worked with the Commander but this implies they might have been together. He looks at his mother who nods then motions for him to give the picture to his father.

Kaidan smiles at the picture, lightly brushing his finger against Shepards cheek. He looks over at his kids and sees the glowing form of a man moving towards him, as he gets closer the glow becomes an aura around him revealing him to be Shepard. 

"Hey." Kaidan says happily.

"Hey back." Shepard says then looks around the room and smiles "I'm glad you listened."

"It was hard but yeah I did." Kaidan says.

"Well Kai, we should go." Shepard says reaching towards Kaidan.

Kaidan chuckles slightly then takes Shepards hand and is lifted out of his body and into the next life with the man he loves.

Linda watches Kaidans face light up and a look of love and adoration in his eyes, a look she had once hoped would be directed at her, that's when she knew he was almost gone. She watches Kaidan take one last breath then closes his eyes truly happy at the end.


End file.
